


Vitamin See

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon, Consensual, F/M, Future Fic, Lime-y But Not Quite?, Oneshot, Post-KHIII, Sexual Situations But Really Only After the Story's Already Ended, SoKai Week, Sokai, T, Well as Canon as You Can Get In This Kind of Situation for KH, of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: Maybe it's in seeing Kairi sick-and realizing how many times he's almost lost her, and still might do so: even in mundane ways-that Sora decides to make love to the Kairi for the first time, when she's getting over a cold. Written for SoKai Week. Rated T, because I don't really write anything too crazy in this-that you wouldn't see in a PG-13 movie-but still watch out.





	Vitamin See

"Wow. You're really sick, Kai," Sora laughed—despite himself—as he sat in front of Kairi, who was lying down on her couch.

And color him crazy… found himself seeing that there was somehow something really appealing about an under the weather Kairi.

Perhaps it was because she felt more like herself this way? As if layers of falsities had been stripped away, and what followed was something much less prim and proper.

Or… maybe it was too cruel of him to assume that some of Kairi was lies. So maybe Sora was just glad he was getting the chance to see another side to his girlfriend, period.

…It certainly wasn't because Kairi was only wearing a spaghetti strap shirt—that happened to be shifting lower and lower with her movements—it definitely wasn't that, Sora thought with a slight gulp, as he pulled at his collar.

"That's what happens, when you're left to your own devices to take care of yourself because you don't want your family to get sick," Kairi savagely replied, as she sniffled once (something that took Sora aback, because he didn't even know she could get savage. Snarky, yes, but not this. But then again, being sick made anyone a bit meaner. Even a Princess of Heart, it would seem).

Suddenly smiling at Kairi cheekily, as she reached out for one of the Kit-Kats that Sora had brought her, the hero of light remarked: "I'm sorry? Doth my ears deceive me?" And here Sora made a showing of pulling on one of his ears, whilst he leaned closer to Kairi. "But did Kairi just say something… less than kind?"

Sora was just teasing Kairi, of course... He felt bad that she was so miserable (that was why he was here, after all).

And even though Kairi probably wasn't really at all irritated at her family for leaving her, it did have to suck to have had to deal with this all by herself.

But shaking his head to get rid of these musings, Sora noticed when Kairi stuck her tongue out at him and responded with the kind of fire she'd been missing lately, "Keep belittling me, Sora, and I'll never let us be together."

Kairi smiled very wolfishly at Sora, then, as the room seemed to grow an even darker purple—he hadn't missed the real meaning in her words—and with his mouth hung open wide, Sora tried to find some way to "remedy" this situation.

No, this wouldn't do… The idea that he would never get to really touch Kairi's soul was too much to bear—especially since they'd been growing even closer lately—but more than that, was the knowledge that Sora knew Kairi was lying: He remembered well, how lately Kairi would hold onto him and never let go… seeming to think of their future, and much more.

Moving closer to Kairi now—and since Kairi had chosen to shift right that second, he soon found that he was very much resting between her legs—Sora helped Kairi's one strap on the rest of its journey down her freckled skin, and was quick to suckle on the substance there.

Then—altering their positions, so they were both on the couch but he was on top of her—Sora spoke this, in a low and husky voice. "But Iri, I thought ya liked it when I matched wits with ya in a mean way."

And there was, perhaps, something there in that comment about them both wanting to be the dominant—Sora knew it—but since even now he and they were still mostly innocent, he was still moreso thinking it in terms of their personalities.

"Ehh?" Was Kairi's response—a response that seemed to be dazed to Sora—as she grabbed a fistful of his hair.

Then—logic seeming to reappear in her eyes—Kairi realized that Sora was mainly playing with her, and didn't really plan to love her in a physical way here.

And suddenly, Sora found himself remembering that Kairi's mind was always clearer when she was sick… so that meant that she really wanted this.

She was also having a bit of chills—and he was a bit of a space heater—so was that part of the reason Kairi-

And just like that, Sora felt his brain shut off… and himself starting to panic at the same time.

"Sora," Kairi said sweetly and kindly now, more like her normal self. "Despite how we've been playacting here… What if I really do want you? We've been separated so many times now… how long do we think we can really last, when fate hates us so? This is selfish of me—and not like a Princess of Heart at all…—but I guess I do wish for some physical representation of your love… of us. If you want to, I mean."

And the last was spoken with a bit of shyness and self-loathing in her, that Sora was only beginning to realize was inside of Kairi: as she moved out from under him, so she could sit up and they could talk about this.

Even though Kairi was well away from him now… Sora soon found his heart alight with Kairi more than it had been before tonight: proving that—whether they went physical or not—their bond was moreso emotional than anything out.

As she looked up at Sora with a bit of a coy smiled, she looked like a goddess from Mount Olympus—or so Sora would have wagered.

The lamp beside her that she'd just turned on, painted her hair golden—gold, not platinum—and she was light incarnate.

Sora even reminded of what it had felt like when Kairi had reached in and pulled him from the deepest Darkness: freeing his heart and saving him from what would have been an eternity as a mindless killer.

And if Sora could only reach the sun once—even if it burnt him—he found he had to take that chance… And even if he also got a cold in the process.

And it wasn't like Sora didn't feel the exact same way. He was dreading the instance destiny got in the way of them again—and, perhaps, wanted something physical to hold onto himself, in case the memories in his heart were taken again.

So Sora sat up himself… but sitting in front of Kairi, as he pushed her into the headrest behind her—as his lips found her neck and Kairi's hands began traveling underneath Sora's shirt to his back.

But he quickly moved Kairi's hands, so that she could pin his to the cushion behind them. "…Then, I guess, I'm your prisoner tonight," Sora tried to say, with as much in his words as there'd been when he'd begged Sa _ïx to let him see her._

And when Kairi smirked—and Sora then had to catch those devilish lips in his own—Sora quickly found that they wouldn't speak much more this night, as they started to dissolve into the love seat.

When morning came, Kairi would be better than ever.

And Sora would be thanking every god he knew for a lot of things… but also that he got a lot of Vitamin C, through the sun, on his travels.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a long time ago-WAY before KHIII (though I did now edit it to take place after III). I don't even know how many years it's been since I wrote this: it was my first attempt at a SoKai lemon (or lemons in general). But I never finished it... But since I always liked this, I thought I'd get it out again and do something with it for SoKai Week: but in the T rated zone, which is actually moreso where I feel comfortable.
> 
> And since I wrote this before III, that's why Kairi has her more snarky personality than her more... demure one in KHIII? IDK. But I'm not complaining, since this is the Kairi who I love.
> 
> Also... I think there was a "chains" day in SoKai Week? Because IIRC about that, this is kinda supposed to fit into that (but not literally, of course. SoKai's not using bondage here. It's moreso about Sora's last line). -blushes-


End file.
